The Water Witch of Biei Village
by airiustide
Summary: Katara is summoned to the Fire Nation Capital after being caught illegally residing in the Fire Nation. In exchange for her residency, and to avoid imprisonment, Katara is asked to heal someone of great importance. This is the story of how the waterbending witch of Biei village fell for a pair of tiny, gold eyes. Her heart just might be in trouble. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Katara is summoned to the Fire Nation Capital after being caught illegally residing in the Fire Nation, word of her healing powers reaching the palace. In exchange for her residency, and to avoid imprisonment, Katara is asked to heal someone of great importance.**

 **This is the story of how the waterbending witch of Biei village fell for a pair of tiny, gold eyes. Her heart just might be in trouble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

A loud knock at the door startled the waterbender. Normally her patients did not knock so aggressively but Katara assumed it must be urgent.

"Coming." She called, standing up from the kitchen table to answer the knock.

Five Fire Nation Soldiers stood at attention, clad in armor, and poised. They barely looked at her before one pulled out a scroll that was secured in his belt. "Are you the witch, Katara?" He announced.

Katara frowned. She hated being called that. "I am the surrounding villages healer, Master Katara, yes."

The soldier holding the scroll scoffed. "You have been summoned by his majesty, Fire Lord Zuko." He basically shoved the scroll at her. "You are to come with us immediately."

"Pardon?" _The Fire Lord? What would he want with her? How did he even know about her?_

The soldier sneered, contorting an expression that said he will not repeat himself. Katara sighed knowing she did not have a choice. No doubt they were aware of her living here illegally. "Is there a reason for my summons?" she asked.

"That is confidential until you are brought to the Fire Nation palace where further discussion will be held. We suggest you keep any inquires to yourself until then."

Katara pursed her lips in aggravation. "Fine. Let me gather some of my things." She snapped, slamming the front door. She angrily threw her clothes and other necessities and healing tools into a satchel. She didn't take much, hoping her time away will be minimal. She was still a healer, despite the fact that everyone called her a witch.

Waterbenders were rare these days since the war ended many decades ago. Both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes were demolished, its people scattering across the world. Eventually tribespeople began to mix with other cultures and waterbenders were far and few between. Katara's parents died when she was young. Her and her brother were left living in the streets. Hoping there was something better in the Fire Nation. Rumors around the Earth Kingdom slums were that the streets were made of gold. Naive, Katara and Sokka set out for the country via cargo ship.

They were disappointed to find that it was nothing like the rumors circulated. Twelve-year-old Sokka and ten-year-old Katara found themselves homeless in the streets once again. That is until they ran into Hama. She took the children in, claiming they were her sister's grandchildren.

Two years ago, Hama passed and the children she raised into adulthood sold her inn and assets. While Sokka made up his mind to travel back in the Earth Kingdom with a fellow scholar and friend he had met in a nearby village, Katara found a quaint little place to live, making income through her healing, thanks to Hama's teachings. It frightened the citizens at first but they came around when they sought medical treatment, and that's how she earned the nickname: Witch.

Katara was stunned to find a large airship settled in the distance. How did she miss hearing that? The guards impatiently made way to the airship without giving the waterbender another look.

Making a loud huff, Katara swung the satchel over her shoulder and followed after them.

* * *

It took less than a day to arrive at the Fire Nation Capital. Katara's jaw dropped at the sight. The Capital was large, larger than Ba Sing Se. It was settled in a vastly large volcano and was breathtaking. It was like the stories her and Sokka were told as children accept the streets weren't paved in gold but the palace they landed near was beyond beautiful.

"This way, witch."

Katara grumbled under her breath, following the soldiers down the plank where a group of palace guards stood waiting by several rhinos that would escort her down Royal Plaza to the palace. She clung tight to her satchel when one of them offered to take it. They didn't press her, but did help her on the back of one of the rhinos.

Katara watched as people dressed in expensive attire and fine jewelry passed by. Some stop to stare at her, and other shook their heads before moving on. She was used to it. It was something she encountered more often than she cared for.

Katara had never walked up so many flights of stair before. The stifling heat in the air didn't make it easier either. Giving a sigh of relief once they entered the palace, Katara bent over, hands on her knees. At least the inside was a bit cooler.

"You must be the witch of Biei village."

"Master Katara." She hissed.

"Hmm. My apologies. I am Lady Kioko, the palace's head doctor. You're a lot younger than I thought. And you are the waterbender rumored to heal people in secret near the river villages?"

So much for her patients keeping a secret, Katara rolled her eyes. "I guess the jigs up."

Kioko chuckled. "I'm afraid that's not the case here, Lady Katara."

"Please, just Katara."

"I'm afraid the situation is more dire than your illegal residency. If you'll follow me, I'll show you exactly what I mean."

The air turned grim. Katara put two and two together. It most likely involved someone of great importance. She was lead through great halls with tall pillars and walls adorned with beautiful tapestries and expensive décor. She tried not to stare in awe but couldn't help it when something extravagant caught her gaze.

They stopped at a set of large double doors. Katara's eyes widened at the detailed carvings. This was defiantly someone of importance.

"Please be advised that anything taking place within this room is confidential. A word from your mouth will result in...consequences."

"That serious, huh?" Katara tried to lighten the mood, much like her brother would, but only earned a scowl. So much for being friendly.

"Come, witch."

 _Bitch._ Katara sneered.

Kioko and Katara walked through the doors, the guards on either side closing it quietly behind them. Katara wasn't expecting much, but this she wasn't. Her heart dropped in her stomach and she clutched the front of her tunic. "Spirits." She whispered.

Lying blue and sickly was a small girl of about four years old. Her eyelids were dark and purple and she was sweating profusely, the perspiration dripping from her brow. She clung to the edge of the silk red comforter, her small chest heaving and head lolling on the pillow.

"This is Princess Izumi." Kioko explained. "She is the Fire Lord's first born and heir. Two months ago, she had fallen ill. We had brought in our country's best healers when nothing else worked and even then, we had come to no conclusion on how to heal her or what has caused her illness."

Katara furrowed her brow. "And why involve me?"

"Why, for your healing, of course." Kioko pointed as though it was obvious. "A servant had come to us informing us of how you healed her brother. She was confident that you were the answer to our princess's problem."

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?" Not that Katara would turn the child away.

"That is if you want to remain in your current home. We are willing to establish your residency here in the Fire Nation as well as an immense reward if you can cure the princess. If not, you will be imprisoned for trespassing on Fire Nation soil."

Katara didn't reply to the threat but instead, walked over to the girl who was panting heavily. Izumi whimpered when a cool hand touched her forehead. Katara brushed sweat drenched hair from her face. Pouring water from a jug into a bowl, she sat down on the side of the bed and bent the water around both hands. She closed her eyes, carefully bringing her hands down to the princess's small chest and stomach.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A stern voice interrupted.

"Lord Zuko," Kioko exclaimed, bowing her head, "let me explain!"

"You brought that witch here against my orders." Gold eyes stared accusingly at the waterbender who hadn't a clue of what the hell was going on. "Get away from my daughter! I don't want your filthy hands on her."

Filthy! Fire Lord or not, she wasn't going to let him bad mouth her to her face. "I'm far from what you'd consider filthy, your majesty, and I assure you, I'm more qualified for healing your daughter than the rest of your pompous staff."

"Excuse me!" Kioko gasped in utter shock, her eyeglasses falling down her nose. "And what would a back-water country girl like you know?"

"In just the few seconds I managed to observe the princess before I was interrupted," she gave the Fire Lord a quick glare. "I've learned that her lungs are failing."

Kioko crossed her arms with a knowing smirk. "We know that. What we need to know is the cause and how to fix it."

Katara's face contorted, taking a deep breath before answering. "I'm not finished. Your majesty," she turned to Zuko who bumped his shoulder into her when rushing to his daughter, "the princess has a hole in her lungs. One that has grown severe. It is likely that she has had it long before she became ill. It is infected which explains her rapid heartrate and shallow breathing."

Zuko didn't look at the woman explaining Izumi's condition but did listen. So, she manage to come up with that in just few seconds. "What can we do?"

Katara bit her lip, unsure of how to explain it without being accused of what people really thought of her or possibly being imprisoned for sounding foolish. "My waterbending wouldn't be enough to enclose the hole but it could heal the infection. The issue is, the hole could come back and with multiples at that if it is not closed up. Putting a band aid on this is not a good idea."

"Then speak your mind, witch." Zuko growled.

That did it. "Look. I was summoned. I'm here and I'm willing to help despite being forced and mistreated! I'm not one to turn my back on people who need me, but so help me La, I will leave if you continue to speak to me that way!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, witch!"

"Its Katara!"

"Mmm…daddy."

They both stopped, snapping their heads in the princess's direction. Gold eyes peered at the two, weak and weary, it tore at Katara and she regret raising her voice.

"I'm here, love." Zuko ran back to her side, kissing her temple. Katara could see a tear surface at the pit of his eye. He was her father, of course he was frantic and of course after all the healers they've been through, it was hard to trust a stranger.

"I'm tired." Izumi rasped. "It…hurts to talk…daddy."

"It's okay. It's okay. Rest. I'll close the curtains." He kissed her forehead once again and went to close the chamber's curtains to shut out the sunlight. Using his inner fire, Zuko lit a few candles. "Kioko, you are to stay here with Princess Izumi. Lady…" He turned to Katara.

"Katara, just Katara."

Zuko approached her, his face thin and eyes swollen. Obviously, he received no rest himself. "Yes. Can we step out, please?"

They left Kioko to the princess and stepped out into the hall.

"If my Izumi has what you say she has, what can be done?"

"I can rid of the infection and close the wound permanently."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure. A few hours? Maybe all night."

"All night." Zuko repeated.

"I'm afraid my methods might be…taboo, but I assure you, I am able to fix it using that with your permission."

"Anything." Lord Zuko responded desperately.

"Bloodbending."

* * *

The full moon didn't come for another four nights, leaving the Fire Lord even more anxious. Katara had to advise him to be patient every time he showed to her guest chambers unable to sleep. Which in turn, left her with little sleep as well. Even with his bad attitude, she felt sorry for him. Izumi was his only child and he had lost is wife to childbirth years ago. Izumi was all the family he had and Katara empathized.

But that wasn't enough for Katara to enjoy the Fire Lord's company. He kept showing up when she was trying to relax, preparing herself for the healing that would most likely take all her strength, along with the moon, to cure the princess. He would babble on about his wife, Mai, and how he raised their daughter alone.

He told her stories of Izumi's first words, and the first time she climbed on the mantle of the sage's temple and swung on the Great Sage's beard. Katara laughed along with him, thinking about how her and Sokka would get into loads of trouble, only to get scolded by Hama. She missed them. A lot.

"You're not at all what I thought you were." Zuko admitted the day before the full moon. "I apologize for that. I was being highly critical, questioning your motives because I had never met a waterbender, and stories of the few that are left in the world were never kind."

"It's okay." Katara smiled. "That's past us now. We just need Izumi to be healthy again."

Katara managed to get only a few hours of sleep. She arrived in Izumi's room, advising everyone to leave her and the princess alone in peace. This will require all her concentration and she could feel the pull of the moon.

After kicking off her boots, she scooped the princess in her arms and laid her gently in the middle of the bed. Izumi stirred, her eyes narrowing up at Katara. "Mommy?" She coughed.

Katara's stilled, willing herself not to burst into tears. She had never seen a child in this state before, and spirits help her if she'd ever have to again, but this is what her occupation forced her to witness and she could never find it in herself not to help a child. "I'm here, sweetie." Katara soothed, it seemed to help the girl relax again. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." And she'll make sure of this.

Katara crossed her legs, taking a deep inhale before exhaling and placed her hands on the girl's chest. She closed her eyes, tingles numb her fingertips as she bent the blood in Izumi's lungs.

* * *

It was dawn. Zuko paced back and forth in front of Izumi's chamber doors and hadn't stopped since Katara first entered her room. "Agni, please. Please." Zuko bit the knuckle of his index finger hard enough to draw blood, the palate of iron didn't bother him in the least. The guards posted in front of his daughter's doors watched in concern as their Fire Lord shook uncontrollably.

He couldn't take the wait a single minute more. It was dawn, she had to have finished. "Move." Zuko told his guards and they opened the doors for him.

Zuko halted. Katara lifted her head to look at him, dark circles under her eyes and skin paler than normal. She dragged her legs off the bed, and stood up, her balance wavering. "Hmm." Was all Katara managed to say. Blood dripped from her nostrils, and she fell forward hitting the floor with a thud.

* * *

The days had become brighter since Izumi's recovery. Once Katara woke up from fainting she found Zuko at her bedside floor on his knees and bowing so low his forehead touched the ground. After resting for a while, she was able to properly introduce herself to the princess, who took to the waterbender immediately.

She knew she was overstaying her welcome but every time she thought of heading home, Izumi's radiant smile would come to mind and her heart would tug painfully.

Izumi clung to Katara like glue and Katara herself? Well the girl had her heart before she knew it. From morning until night when she wasn't in lessons, Izumi had Katara's undivided attention and the waterbender would concede to the princess's whim.

"Why is that witch lady still here?" Izumi was asked one day while playing with one of the nobleman's children in the garden's. The Fire Lord having a light discussion with Kuzon's father.

Izumi huffed, crossing her arms. "She's not a witch lady, she's Katara! And she's here to be with me." The princess corrected, pouting her lip.

"Yeah, but you're better now, so she needs to go away." Kuzon threw a rock into the pond, startling some turtleducks.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! And Katara's not going anywhere because she likes me, and I like her."

"Psst. It's whatever. She only likes you because you're a princess. She has to. Everyone has to."

Izumi bit back tears.

"What, is she trying to be? Your new mommy?"

The princess's eyes went wide, pondering on that. "Can she be my mommy?"

Kuzon shrugged. "I know mommies hug you when you're sad and tuck you in at night and kiss you and they always heal boo boos."

"That's Katara!"

"Well she looks nothing like you. But my mom says I look nothing like her because my dad can't keep it in his pants. I don't know what he has in his pants but I'm guessing it's not good."

* * *

"You have been a tremendous help." Kioko complimented Katara. They were on their way to the palace's dining hall for lunch. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? The palace could use a healer such as yourself and I know Lord Zuko would appreciate it." She said with a knowing smirk.

Katara blushed, unable to respond to that. Her and Zuko had grown close over the months. In the beginning she took him for an aggressive tyrant who couldn't control his anger, only to learn how kind and gentle and awkward he was. He was assertive in front of his people but with her and Izumi, he was carefree and sweet.

He even snuck her out of the palace in disguise one night and took her dancing in the city. It was enthralling, and she was pretty sure she had Zuko in a trance when she came off a little seductive in their dancing. His reddened cheeks and goofy smile was the highlight of her evening. But it was all a glimmer. Something that could never be and the bold feelings she felt that night with him disappeared in the morning. She had to leave. She had to get out before she got hurt. Or worst of all, before Izumi got hurt.

"No. I'm needed back home. But know, that if there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to write me." Katara grasped Kioko's hand.

"Mommy!"

The two women turned in the direction of the childish squeal. Izumi ran down the hall towards Katara.

The waterbender's heart stopped. Did she just call her 'mommy'? Her eyes caught Zuko as he came up from behind Izumi. He was just as bewildered by the announcement as she was.

"H-hey, sweetie," How will she explain this? "How was your day?"

Izumi beamed. "I got to play with the turtleducks! A-and Kuzon threw a rock at them and I told him that wasn't nice!"

Katara lifted Izumi in her arms, "Good job." She chuckled.

Izumi stroked Katara's cheek, her gold eyes filled with joy and all Katara wanted to do was cry. "You're pretty, mommy. More pretty than all the mommies in the world!"

Katara held the girl tight in her arms, burying her face in her hair. _Please don't do this_ , she begged. _I can't correct her. I can't let her go._

Zuko rubbed Katara's shoulder affectionately, noting the tears surfacing in her eyes. The dull ache in his heart was almost too much to bare. Katara's time here has brought light into his and Izumi's life and the thought of her leaving left him feeling numb. No matter how much he begged her to stay, Katara would claim how unreasonable that would be. She'd say there's nothing here for her and it killed him. What about Izumi? What about him? Why was she so desperate to push them away?

"Come, Izumi, it's time for your firebending lessons." Zuko opened his arms to take his daughter.

"Will you come to my room and brush my hair again?" Izumi asked Katara.

"Of course, sweetie."

* * *

Katara brushed her hair, starring sullenly at the vanity mirror. She had to leave. Tomorrow. Things had gotten out of hand and it was only going to get worse. Setting the brush down, Katara stroked her fingers through her long hair.

"Katara?"

She jumped in her seat. "Zuko? Sprits, why didn't you knock?"

The Fire Lord looked down, realizing that Katara was in a light gown. "I did."

"Oh…um…"

"Is, uh, is there anything else I can provide you with before your departure." That's not why he came. He just wanted to hear her voice, make sure she was still here where he wished her to be.

Kataara smiled, standing up from the vanity and wrapped the robe on the back of her chair around her person. "No, Zuko. Besides, I told you I'm only taking what I brought."

"So, you're still refusing the reward?"

"Izumi's wellbeing is enough." She smiled fondly.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Katara cringed, casting her eyes to the floor. "Zuko, don't. I've told you-"

"That's not a good enough excuse. You know how much she adores you."

Katara pursed her lips, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Yes, and I'll only hurt her the longer I stay. For spirits sake, she called me 'mommy'. What will happen when you get married and I have to leave? That's unfair to both of us."

"Then I won't get married." Zuko blurted without thinking. "Then you'd never have to leave." _Just how childish could he be?_ He scolded himself.

Katara laughed despite herself. "You have to remarry, Zuko. It'll not only benefit Izumi but your country. It's best that I leave." The sob left her lips before she could catch it.

Zuko immediately pulled her into his arms, brushing the fallen tears with his lips. She didn't fight it. She didn't want to. His lips were warm, and she found herself meeting them with her own.

* * *

"You write me, you hear?" Kioko brushed a tear from her eye. "And don't hesitate to visit."

"Of course, Kioko." Katara promised, joining the woman in a hug.

The healers and servants she had gotten along with during her stay were all there to bid her goodbye. Zuko and Izumi weren't there and for good reason. She wouldn't be able to stand it. A guard helped Katara onto a rhino to be taken to the airship prepared to bring her home.

"Home." Katara spoke aloud. When she said it, it didn't feel right.

* * *

"Please, princess, we beg you, calm down."

"I want my mommy!" Izumi sobbed and kicked, driving the others to keep their distance. They had never seen the princess so distraught. When she had asked for Katara, one of the servants informed her that the master waterbender had left for home.

Zuko rushed in the room when he had gotten word of his daughter's tantrum. "What is going on?"

"F-Fire Lord Zuko, we tried to calm her, but she was having none of it." One of the servants stammered.

Zuko lifted Izumi in his arms, his cheek pressed against hers, "Leave." He demanded, the servants scattering out of the room. "Shush, sweetie. It's okay."

"Why? Why did Katara leave?"

Zuko stroked her hair, placing his lips on her brow. "She had to go home, love. She's needed elsewhere. There are others who need her."

"B-but I need her. Doesn't mommy love me?"

This was breaking his heart more than he realized. "With all her heart." Zuko replied. That was one thing he was sure of. A strange waterbender comes into their lives. who knew she could rattle them up like this. Zuko wishes he could take back all the bad things he thought about her in the beginning and start over. Maybe do something different so that their time together would've been easier. Because now he missed her so much.

"She'll come back when she's done, won't she? She'll come back because she loves me."

"Of course, I will."

Izumi gasped, looking over Zuko's shoulder, kicking her feet for him to let her down. "Mommy!" She cried.

Katara dropped her belongings and fell to her knees, scooping Izumi into her arms and swinging her around. She was halfway home before it all became too much, and she argued with the captain for a good hour before smacking him around a few times and forcing him to turn the airship around.

"You're back." Izumi giggled. "See, daddy, she came back."

Zuko approached them, caressing his daughter's cheek. "I see, love." Turning to Katara, he pressed his forehead to hers, trying to hide his excitement. "I take it you just couldn't stay away."

Katara put a hand on his chest, and Zuko laid his over hers. "No. I couldn't."


	2. Sunrise in the East

**Chapter 2: Sunrise in the East**

 **Summary: It's Izumi 5th Birthday! Zuko takes the crown princess and Katara to Ember Island to celebrate. The family enjoys some time away from the hectic life of the Fire Nation palace but do repressing feelings between the Fire Lord and the Witch finally come to surface, or will they continue to swallow them.**

 **A/N: I had no plans of continuing this, then so many comments and questions had me wondering just how satisfactory the one shot felt. And when I myself reread it and just couldn't accept the previous ending, I knew I had to write a second part to this one shot. I hope it's what you guys were looking forward to! And thank you for the comments. Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

"Mommy wake up."

Tiny hands cupped Katara's cheeks. She yawned loudly, pinching her eyes shut and smacked her lips. Cracking an eye open, her blurry vision caught Izumi grinning at her. "Get up, mommy, it's my birthday."

Katara purses her lips, hiding her growing smile and stifles a laugh. "Noooo." She complained in a mock pout. "I'm soooo tired." She grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head, muffling a complaint in the pillow.

Izumi giggles, shaking Katara still hidden beneath the blanket. "You can sleep tomorrow. Daddy says we're going to the beach and that I can stay up as late as I want."

"Oh, really?" Katara smirked, reaching a hand out to tickle Izumi's foot.

"Hehe. Stop it, Mommy."

"But how can you be the birthday girl if you haven't had your birthday tickles yet?!" Katara pounces, dragging Izumi under the blankets with her and began tickling her sides. The little girl squeaked and laughed, kicking her feet and rolling around on the bed to get away. Katara joined Izumi in a laughing fit, dragging the princess back to her, displaying annoying kisses all over her chubby face.

The doors to Izumi's bedroom opened and the girls stilled.

"Now I swore I heard laughter in here." Zuko announced, arms crossed. Katara shushed Izumi, a single finger to her lips, signifying they should be quiet.

"You're right, Lord Zuko." Kioko, the palace's head healed responded. "Where could it possibly be coming from?" The middle-aged woman rubbed her chin in amusement.

Izumi couldn't hold back a snort, quickly covering her mouth with a gasp.

"There it was again." Zuko said, coming around the side of the bed. "Well, I guess I must be imagining things. Oh well." With a loud sigh, the Fire Lord fell backwards on the bed and landed carefully on top of the girls.

"Daddy!" Izumi's muffled a protest. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Zuko laughed. Izumi crawled out of the blanket, jumping on her father's chest. He grunted at the impact, propping himself on his forearm and held Izumi tight against his chest with his free arm. "Good morning, sweetie." He kissed her forehead. His back arched forward with a slight crack, Katara shoving Zuko and forcing him to sit upright while she struggled to get out of the blanket. "Oh, morning, Katara." A shy grin plastered on his face.

Katara slid across the bed, stopping to sit on the edge just a few inches next to Zuko. Her cheeks were painted pink. "Morning, Zuko."

The tension was back. The undeniable yearning they held enclosed for one another flared like a backed-up canon. They hadn't discussed their feelings or the kiss they had months prior. Katara thought it best to put her sole focus on Izumi. Even though closing the hole in her lungs was a success, there were still some minor healing sessions and exercises she required. Any healer could do that, but Izumi refused anyone but Katara. Katara herself was pretty sure Zuko had enough on his plate as it was and halting his daily life to take in the feelings of some lowly peasant was probably the last thing on his mind.

Even now, fighting the council over the fact that Katara was here, made her feel guilty as it was. They were not pleased that their Fire Lord was sheltering a waterbender in the royal palace and raising his heir at that. They could see the longing between the Fire Lord and the waterbender and has recently urged Zuko to take another wife, even though it was unnecessary considering the nation now had a healthy heir.

Rumors didn't get by Katara. She knew this would happen one day, and she thought it the best. She loved Izumi too much to leave, but the day Zuko remarries is the day she would make her way back home. The idea was heart wrenching.

"We go to beach now, Daddy?" Izumi interrupted both their thoughts.

"'Are we going to the beach', Izumi. Remember your lessons." Kioko corrected.

The little girl frowned, furrowing her brows and casting her eyes up at Katara. "Oh…" she pouted.

"But no worries." Katara tapped Izumi's nose with her index finger. "You'll be a natural soon enough."

They ate breakfast while servants packed their things for Ember Island. Katara was reluctant about having her things for the trip packed without her supervision. Zuko informed her that her own attire wasn't suited for a place like Ember Island and would require something more comfortable in such a place where the sun exposure was too much. Katara mentally rolled her eyes, wondering just how much hotter it could be than here in the capital.

They set out via boat to the island, Kioko joining them. It was Katara's idea. She was pretty close to the head healer and was very helpful when it came to Katara shifting into the palace life. Not that she was treated any differently than a mere servant by the other palace residence. Being friends with the Fire Lord and known as the crown princess mother did not gain her that much respect. It wasn't anything new to her. Kioko was nice and deserved to be part of this for everything she's done to support the odd family.

Zuko wasn't too thrilled by Kioko's presence. Aside from celebrating Izumi's birthday, he was hoping he'd have some alone time with the waterbender. He knew that rumors were going around of his advisors urging him to take a wife. He wasn't interested and wanted Katara to know he wasn't. If he could see anyone being by his side, it was her. Confessions wasn't his strong suit. Mai was different. She was just...there. She had always been there. It was expected, and he didn't have to try.

Katara was so much more different. She wasn't prepared all her life to appease him. She had straightforward opinions and was blunt as hell. She wasn't afraid to argue with him, especially in public- _especially in public_. While others thought it was absolutely demeaning to their Lord, some thought it was a nice change to see Zuko challenged, and from the looks of it, he enjoyed it more than he let on. At the same time, she was sweet and kind and compassionate. She was utterly supportive of Izumi and an honest friend to Zuko. He could see no other woman making him this happy and they weren't even a couple.

That kiss was all he could think about and he wanted more. More of her in his arms, of her blue eyes gazing at him, of the taste of her lips against his until they swelled from their hungry kiss.

Zuko unconsciously licked his lips at the memory.

"Nervous there, Fire Lord." Katara teased, playfully brushing bumping his arm, Zuko's blush spreading profusely.

"About what?" He chuckled.

Katara shrugged. "I don't know, Izumi? She's grown so fast. It's been almost a year since I've known you two and it feels...so unreal, I guess. Probably more so for you."

It did frighten Zuko how fast Izumi was growing up. One minute she was this premature infant hanging on the edge of life. Mai had gone into labor too soon, giving birth to a hardly developed baby girl and losing her life in the process. The tiny princess almost joined her but by some miracle, she had survived. Soon, she would grow up to be a beautiful young woman and a leader to this very country. Zuko could only hope that she has a smoother path than he ever did.

Ozai's sudden death only months after his coronation shook the nation. Azula was never seen again after suspicions of her playing a role in Ozai's death spread. She returned, some years after General Iroh turned down the crown to give to Zuko. She challenged him, only for her years of wondering the country in self-exile without a clue on how to survive properly without the support of royal luxury made her weak. She was knocked off her feet and immediately imprisoned. Being a previously banished prince did not sit well with many people either way. Death threats, assassination attempts, and riots felt never ending. It was with Izumi's birth that things settled down.

"A part of me knows things will be fine, another part of me worries about her time to reign. I never had it easy, even after being crowned. Severing ties with the Earth Kingdom after the war's end was what almost had me killed time and time again."

Katara sighed. She remembered what the previous war did. It was explosive. The Earth Kingdom started it first, and in turn, the Fire Nation made allies with them to protect themselves. The Air Nomads scattered across the world hundreds of years ago. It was when Katara was a child that the last of her people were forced to abandon their home when trading between nations were disrupted and essentials became scarce. The ice caps were melting, animals started to wither. "The Earth Kingdom has done a lot of damage to the world. It's people like you who choose to be different that'll make it right."

She took his hand in hers and shuddered at the warmth his hand held. He rubbed a callous thumb over her knuckles, returning the gesture in kind.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! We're almost there." Izumi cut between the two, pointing straight ahead in excitement.

They were escorted to the royal family's vacation house once the boat docked. It was extravagant, holding numerous rooms. The beach could be seen from the back of the house, directly behind the dining room. Izumi was ecstatic showing Katara around the place. Leading her to every room in the large house.

"This is where Nana Ursa stays when she comes to visit." Izumi told Katara, opening the door to the former princess's room. "And over here, is the bathroom. It's huge! Oh, oh! And there's a hot spring not far from the house that Daddy takes me to every year!"

Katara humored the little girl while their things were unpacked, and the servants began to make the family lunch. After they had eaten, they made their way to the beach first. Kioko stayed at the beach house, complaining that the two-hour journey to the island tired the poor woman out. Katara seemed disappointed. Zuko was relieved.

Katara took in the beach. It was beautiful. Living by the surrounding river towns most of her life didn't give her the luxury of an ocean view. She could hardly remember what it looked like living in the South Pole. But one thing she remembered was the smell of the ocean.

"You like it?" Zuko asked from behind her as they watched the princess run towards the water.

Katara glanced over her shoulder, then went red, pressing her lips in a fine line. Zuko exposing his bare chest had rattled her confidence, and she had to keep her mouth shut to keep from stuttering. The top half of his long hair was tied in a topknot while the bottom laid over his right shoulder. He looked good in swimwear. Really, _really_ good.

"Come on, Mommy, do your waterbending!" Izumi called to her by the water.

With a prideful smirk, Katara unraveled her robe and ran to meet the princess by the beach. "Okay, first rule, you stay on the shore unless Daddy or I are holding your hand. Second, no running. And third, don't open your eyes unless I say so. You ready, birthday girl."

Izumi shut her eyes tight. "I'm ready, Mommy."

"Okay." Katara bent her knees slightly into a stance, bending the waves crashing on the sand. It lifted up and over their heads, trickling down droplets. "Open your eyes, love."

Izumi's gold eyes went wide. Her tiny hands lifting above her head to catch the droplets. She screamed and giggled, jumping up and down on the wet sand.

Zuko watched the scene, sitting on the beach blanket he laid out. Izumi had never lit up this much since the day she was born. All those moments he missed of her growing up because of his duties, he sometimes hated the weight of what came with being a Fire Lord and what he had to sacrifice. He at least had this, and this was something he'd always treasure.

Izumi wanted to demonstrate her fire bending and asked Katara to spar with her. Katara sat on the sand, only using basic waterbending as the princess used different firebending techniques. She was getting better. No doubt in Katara's mind that Izumi would become a prodigy. Zuko chimed in a few instructions. When Izumi tried to form a high kick, she lost her footing and fell to her knees. She tried several times before frustration took over and she started to cry.

Zuko approached his daughter. "Izumi, what has your firebending lessons taught you?" He bent down, patting her back.

"Do not give up. Use breathing exercises to stay calm and don't allow anger to get the best of you." She replied, wiping her nose with a sniff.

Zuko patted her head. "Good girl."

The princess tugged his arm. "Can you show me?'

Zuko snapped his head in Katara's direction. She shrugged, giving him a smile. "I don't mind. If I recall, we have yet to spar."

The Fire lord seemed up to the challenge. Urging Izumi to sit on the beach blanket they brought, he faced Katara, readying his stance.

"Wait, hold on." Katara said, removing her one-piece swimwear and leaving herself in just her bindings. Zuko gulped, not prepared for the amount of skin he'd see. At least in her civilian attire he could only imagine what her body looked like beneath, as perverted as that sounds, but his imagination didn't hold a candle. From her toned stomach, to her curvaceous figure. Hell, even her upper bindings did little to hide the swell of her full breasts.

Agni help him, he was going to lose his first round to a waterbender. A very, _very_ attractive waterbender.

"Try not to hold back, your majesty." Katara taunted with a sly smirk.

"I can say the same about you, waterbender." Zuko retorted, taking a deep inhale before igniting flames in his palms. Taking the first direct attack, the Fire Lord lifted a single leg, sending a ball of fire in her direction.

Katara called the water to her, using a stream to block the attack, before turning a complete three-sixty and sending it in Zuko's direction. He kicked a flare up to the air, diminishing the water and leaving a cloud of steam in its wake.

She bent a larger stream of water, using it to surround her and creating eight tentacles in a defensive stance.

"Yay! Go, Mommy!" Izumi clapped from where she sat.

Zuko calculated that waterbenders preferred defensive methods, considering water required more concentration, and that they attack as soon as their opponent was distracted enough to take down. Her arms moved in a tranquil motion, her hips swaying as her wet hair clung to her brown skin. Zuko swore he's never seen her do that during one of her training sessions before.

"I knew you wouldn't make it as easy as I hoped." Katara called, three of the tentacles swung icicles at him. He melted them before they even reached him several feet away.

"What would make you think otherwise?" He quipped, dodging another icicle.

"Hmm, I don't know." She feigned innocence. That's when it hit Zuko. She's purposely distracting him by stripping down to her bindings and it all became clear by her movements, which went from challenging to seductive. So, she was toying with him.

"You think I don't see right through you." He smirked.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Lord Zuko?" She puffed her cheeks out in a mock pout.

 _Cute._ Zuko sarcastically commented to himself.

Tossing his crown to the side, Zuko exhaled a flame from between his lips and watched Katara quiver. He balled his hands into a fist, lifting them above his head and brought them back down, spreading fire from his hands and onto the sand, enclosing Katara into a circle and forcing her to retreat closer to him.

"Zuko." She growled, trying to hang tight to the water tentacle, only to watch it vanish. "Zuko!" she gasped, running straight into his strong chest and looked up to see him grinning with triumph.

"I win." He declared, puffing out the flames and snaking his arms around her waist to swing her around.

"Okay, Okay!" She yelled, kicking her feet. "You win."

Izumi ran up to her parents giggling. "Do me. Do me!"

Zuko picked up the princess with his other arm, spinning both Katara and Izumi in circles until the waterbender called time out.

"Well, well, looks like I'm not too late for the celebration."

"Uncle Iroh!" Izumi cried, jumping from her father's arm and running to the former general.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite great niece!" He chuckled, picking the princess up and into his arms for a hug.

"I'm your only great niece, uncle." Izumi laughed.

"So, you are, love. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything private." Iroh cleared his throat.

Katara slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she was half naked and rushed to get her swimwear back on. Her face turned a shade of red she's never had before.

"I didn't think you were able to make it, Uncle." Zuko said, joining his Uncle for a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too, nephew. And who might this lovely water flower be?" Iroh asked, Katara joining them once she was dressed. He grasped her hand in both of his, kissing the top of it. Zuko's brow twitched.

"Hi. I'm Katara. Zuko's told me so much about you." She introduced.

"Oh, yes, the healer my nephew has raved about." Zuko glared at his uncle with an angry blush. "You are more beautiful than he's described. And a wonderful personality, I hear. To take someone else's child as your own is truly an honor." Iroh smiled fondly at Zuko, who returned it.

They made their way back to the beach house, Iroh shooing the kitchen staff out so he could make tea for the family.

"This is a special brew among my patrons back in Ba Sing Se." Iroh announced, placing a cup in front of Zuko, Katara and Izumi.

Katara sniffed it before taking a small sip. "Spirits, this is amazing!" she commented, taking a longer sip.

"I told you Uncle's tea is like nothing you ever had." Zuko said.

"So, I heard you own a shop in Ba Sing Se? Isn't it difficult considering the ties the Fire Nation broke with the Earth Kingdom." Katara asked, dabbing Izumi's mouth with a handkerchief.

Iroh hummed. "Most would think that. But being the Earth King's favorite tea maker does put me more in favor with the people there. Besides, not all Earth Kingdom citizens are that distraught by the severance. It is a time when all sides of the world should reflect on their faults before moving onto a better future. It was one of the reasons my nephew had taken my advice and worked to fix the conflictions within our nation before proceeding to make amends with the Earth Kingdom once again."

Zuko set his tea down. "My great grandfather's reign has shaken a lot of the trust the other nations had in us when allying with the Earth Kingdom and their evil ways. Ozai had bigger plans. Luckily, his life stopped short before such things could develop." Zuko's good eye widened. "I didn't mean all Earth Kingdom-"

Iroh raised his hand to stop him. "My wife has been gone a long time, and I know what you meant, Lord Zuko."

"You married an Earth Kingdom woman." Katara arched a brow.

"It was an arranged marriage, bringing two great nations together. I had grown to love my wife dearly. Sadly, I had lost her to an illness after Lu Tan was born. Then, my son soon joined his mother later in life."

"I'm so sorry." Katara apologized.

"No need, dear. Besides, in the end some good came out of my teachings." He looked at Zuko. "I'm glad that despite the challenge of being here, you chose to stay by Lord Zuko's side and raise his lovely daughter."

"I couldn't see myself anywhere else." Katara stated, hugging Izumi to her.

The rest of the evening ended with the family sitting by the fire on the beach after dinner was served and more time was spent playing in the ocean. Kioko joined them after a small nap. "Too bad I missed the fascinating spar between you and our Lord, Katara. General Iroh has filled me in. I bet it was pretty exciting."

"Mommy was amazing!" Izumi squealed, mimicking some of Katara's forms. "She'll beat Daddy someday." She jumped in Katara's lap., wrapping her arms around her and resting her cheek against her chest while the waterbeder stroked her hair.

"I would've beaten him today if he didn't cheat." Katara turned to Kioko and Iroh, rocking Izumi side to side in her lap.

Zuko's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I didn't cheat!" He blurted. "If I recall-" Katara hushed him, jerking her head down, Izumi's eyes fluttering. The princess groaned, snuggling up to her mother until her breathing steadied.

"Happy Birthday, love." Zuko said, kissing Izumi's cheeks. "I suppose it is time to turn in. This is the latest she's ever been up."

They all got up, Iroh putting the fire out with sand.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to stay here a bit longer." Katara said, brushing sand from her lap.

Zuko's throat closed up. He wanted to say he'd join her but couldn't find the voice and ended up taking Izumi from her arms. His eyes followed her as she dragged her feet to the shore.

"Why don't you stay as well, Lord Zuko." Iroh winking at him and taking Izumi. "The moon sure is beautiful this evening."

Taking the hint, Zuko watched as his uncle and Kioko carried Izumi back to the beach house. He swallowed his gnawing panic before following Katara to the ocean where she had her feet in the water up to her ankle.

"You feeling okay?" He croaked. _Smooth Zuko._

Her ears perked up, looking over at the approaching Fire Lord then giving him a small smile. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty good today. This is the most fun I've had. I heard Ember Island was beautiful. But at night, it seems to take your breath away."

Zuko looked up, finally seeing what Katara was referring to. The half moon reflected in the ocean water, the stars sparkling like diamonds in the sky. The cool breeze and the soothing sound of waves crashing on the beach gave off a sense of calmness and serenity.

"I'd like to say it reminds me of home." Katara said. "But when I close my eyes, I just can't see it."

Zuko scratched the back of his head, nervous about how to respond. "Then what do you see?"

"I see Izumi." She sighs. "And…I see you." She looks at him with a contorted face of misgivings. She was throwing up a wall, Zuko could tell.

Throughout her stay, there had been too many hindrances to their progressing relationship. Zuko was fed up with tiptoeing around their feelings. It was obvious they held a connection that was hard to ignore, and it was high time they confront them, if not for their sakes, at least their daughter's.

"And what do you see when you see us, Kat?" He pressed.

Katara wrapped her arms around herself and averted her eyes back to the ocean. "Home."

That was all it took for Zuko to walk in front of her. To hug her, to let her arms slip around his neck and tug him closer. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, sending affectionate kisses across her collarbone and up her neck until he traced them to her jawline.

"Is this okay?" He asked his hot breath hitting her lips.

Katara laughed to his confusion. "Sorry. It's just- Spirits, Zuko, I'm right here. You don't need to act so modest. If I'm uncomfortable, _believe me_ , I'll let you know."

Now that he had her permission, Zuko captured her mouth in a firm kiss. It set Katara's soul on fire, her lips meeting his in a melting kiss that had her insides burning with an undeniable desire to feel every part of him, inside and out. And it was clear by the strong grip on her waist that Zuko was feeling the same.

* * *

Katara sighed, snuggling up to the warmth wrapped around her, Zuko making lazy circles at the base of her spine with his thumb. She hummed against his neck, pinching her eyes shut from the bright light of morning sun peeking in through the Fire Lord's bedroom window.

Zuko smiled, burying his face in her curly hair. "Katara, it's morning." He rasped. "Izumi will be up soon."

"Five more minutes." She groaned. It wasn't as easy for her to sleep at night as him and Izumi, nor was it easy to get up when the sun rose. Zuko had taken her to his room after they left the beach, holding each other in his bed until they fell asleep, forgetting to change into their night attire and slumbering in their swimwear.

The creaking of his bedroom door made Katara whine. "Too late." Zuko laughed, flushing Katara to his chest.

Izumi ran in jumping onto the bed and crawled in between her parents, bouncing up and down until both Katara and Zuko got up. On their way to breakfast, Izumi noticed something different about her parents. Something good different. She stifled a giggle, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched her father brush her mother's hair back and planted a kiss close to her ear.


End file.
